midnight
by Just-Your-Ordinary-Author
Summary: Akasha is a vampire, and for 52 years she has thought humans are nothing but prey or something to eat. But when she meets Matthew Forest, a 17 year old human boy and falls in love, will things change? My own story couldn't find a catagory to fit it in!


Summary: Akasha is a vampire, and for 52 years she has thought humans are nothing but prey or something to eat. But when she meets Matthew Forest, a 17 year old human boy and falls in love, will things change for good? MIGHT MAKE A SECOND BOOK IF I FINISH THIS ONE!

Hi Guys, I'm here! This is my first vampire fanfiction, so please be nice. I'm a young writer, so I really don't like Flames. Please enjoy this chapter of my new story, Midnight and please review or give me comments on how to improve. Thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own vampires, but I do own the plot and the characters.

**Midnight**

Prologue

"Akasha! Concentrate!" Mrs Hallow shouted in my ear as she inspected the classroom for slackers sleeping at their desks. Normally, that would have been me, but that morning I had promised Mom and Dad that I wouldn't fall asleep. I was trying hard not to, but Mrs Hallow's boring speech on education was not helping right then.

I should make a start to this story by introducing myself, shouldn't I? Well, my name is Akasha Ann Carter, and on the 25th August, 1958, I turned sixteen. I live in New York, but I was born in Lanzarote, a Spanish island near Africa. Usually, August 25th would just be a normal birthday to me, but this time Mom had organised a 16th birthday party for me (only because I nagged and nagged her about getting one until she FINALLY gave in).

"So you need and education to actually get a job and make a living. If you did NOT learn anything at all, you'd be homeless, broke and friendless." – We all cringed at the part of Mrs Hallow's speech – "And that is why you need-" I finally knew what 'saved by the bell' meant as everyone dashed out of the classroom as soon as it rung. "An education." Mrs Hallow finished, sighing.

My friends, Louise and Emma were waiting for me outside. Louise had been my friend since kindergarten and Emma was a new newcomer to the trio. They were the best friends anyone could ever ask for...

...or so I thought.

"And then there's going to be loud music and good food as well! Don't you think it's the coolest thing ever?" I cried out to my usually silent friends on either side of me.

"Uh yeah... that's great Akasha." Emma said very quietly.

Emma wasn't one to be shy. She normally was bubbly and loud, so this worried me hugely. "Guys, what's wrong? You seem down..." I trailed off, looking into Louise's liquid blue eyes.

"Well..." she said. We can't come to your party tonight."

My smile faded and I swear I stopped breathing slightly. "W-why? You two said you were free, and-"

"But there's this huge party at Jennifer's tonight and we can NOT miss it." Emma said now cheerfully. "There's going to be cute presents, cute decorations, cute boys, and-"

"-and what?" I said furiously, my hands balled up into fists. "You're just going to go to Jennifer's party over mine?"

"Well, yeah, duh!" They both said coldly in unison.

"Well... fine then! Have fun with your new best friend Jenny." I span round and ran, but not before I heard Louise reply "What a overdramatic witch!" and Emma giggle in agreement. I kept running until I made it to one of the city's night clubs, A.K.A where I was having my party. As I wiped the tears from my eyes I thought;

_it's alright. Mom and Dad will be in there decorating and they'll comfort me and tell me everything's all right. _

So I pushed the door open only to find that no one was there.

_That's strange... Mom and Dad should be here! HOUSE! They must be there, getting ready to surprise their daughter! _

I knew this must be the answer, so I sprinted out of the building and began my journey to my house. That was when I saw about 5 or 6 fire trucks surrounding the house. I didn't know what the hell was going on until I saw orange and yellow and blue flickers of fire coming from it. _Oh no. Oh nonononononono! _ My head screamed. There were reporters everywhere and smoke was clogging up my nose. The house was on fire, and Mom and Dad were inside. "NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran towards the house, only to be held back by some fire men.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! MY MOM AND DAD ARE IN THERE! THEY COULD BE CLOSE TO DEATH RIGHT NOW AND I'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING!" I screamed as they took me away.

~~

Later on, I sat outside the hospital, staring at the sky. I had been that way ever since the hospital surgeon told me my parents weren't going to make it to the next morning. I was stunned. Paralyzed. Heartbroken. I only left when the nurse came outside and told me it was time to go and it was getting dark.

So I began to walk down a damp alleyway where families walked down together in daylight. Soon I just couldn't hold it in anymore and I fell to my knees, starting to cry in the middle of that alleyway. I said nothing. I just sobbed silently.

_It's not fair! _ I shouted wordlessly- _Today is my birthday! This isn't supposed to happen, this isn't!_ -as I curled up into a ball on the ground.

"Oh dear. What's wrong child? Why are you upset?" A silky smooth voice purred behind me. I looked up and turned around to see the most handsome man I had ever seen in my life, and he looked real dangerous. I started to get up slowly, and when I didn't say anything he replied swiftly; "I can help..."

I frowned. Who was this guy? "I don't need your help, thank you." I said as I turned on my heel and began to walk away until the man snatched my wrist and held it in a steel tight grip, and I gasped at his almost inhuman strength.

"Sure you do." He said slowly and deadly.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I said shakily, utterly terrified now.

He chuckled slightly. "I want everything to do with you, Akasha Carter." My eyes widened and in seconds he had me pinned up against the wall, as he looked deeply into my forest green eyes and looked into his royal violet ones. "I've been watching you for a while now, and ever since I first saw you, you have intrigued me."

_So... Wait. This weirdo's a stalker? Great, that just made my day. _I thought bitterly.

"Who are you? I asked again, looking more closely into his eyes, They weren't violet like I'd seen before, they were a blood red colour.

He smiled, and I gasped in horror. There, right there, I could see two pointed teeth, elongated and very, very, sharp. They were like... fangs. "You'll find that out when we'll meet again."

I was shaking violently. My voice was barely a whisper. "You're... You're..."

"A vampire." He whispered in my ear and I screamed long before he sunk his teeth into my neck and darkness took over me.

But that was then. This is now, August, 2010, in New York.


End file.
